


A Seat at the Table

by beekay1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Fanfiction Club Server's Winter Challenge II, Healing, Heartwarming, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekay1/pseuds/beekay1
Summary: During the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hagrid gets an unexpected invitation.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	A Seat at the Table

The sun was high in the sky when Hagrid tenderly planted the final flower in the freshly tilled soil. He grazed his fingers across the delicate red petals and sighed before standing to admire his work. The memorial garden had taken him three weeks of planning and preparation, and another month to bring it all together. He supposed an argument could be made that there were more pressing matters he should have been focusing his attention on such as revising his lesson plans for the upcoming school year. But with the students returning in a month, he felt it was important to have a space for them where they could reflect and mourn their fallen siblings, parents, friends, and mentors.

The garden was in the shape of a large arc, about half the size of a Quidditch pitch. Flourishing hedges lined the garden to provide privacy and a sense of separation from the castle, but they were low enough to not feel confining and suffocating. In the center of the garden was a small pond filled with colorful fish and surrounded by smooth stones. Rows and rows of flowers stretched from the pond out to the hedges as if they were rays from the sun. One flower for every casualty of the war- whether magical or muggle- since the time Voldemort first rose to power.

Just as Hagrid was beginning to feel emotions swell up in his chest, he caught sight of an owl headed his way. The owl landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear affectionately while Hagrid untied the note from its leg.

“Thank yeh, Francine”, Hagrid said, pulling a bit of bread crust out of his vest pocket and holding it out for the owl. Francine snatched the crust in its beak and flew away, leaving Hagrid to read the letter alone.

_Rubeus,_

_A few of the professors are meeting this evening to discuss common room arrangements for students returning to re-take their 7 th year. We will be having dinner and a few drinks prior to the meeting and we would be delighted if you could join us. We will be meeting in my office in two hours, I look forward to seeing you then. _

  * _Filius  
  
_



Hagrid let out a slow breath and looked once more over the garden before collecting his gardening tools and heading back to his hut. He always felt a bit of nerves before spending time around the rest of the staff. Although it had been some years now since his name was cleared and his wand was restored, Hagrid still occasionally felt like an imposter when he and all the other professors came together. As if one day somebody would stand up and accuse him of tricking them all into believing he had just as much of a right to be there as the rest of them. He shook his head as he crossed the threshold into his hut, trying to dislodge the creeping thoughts that he knew were just insecurities. He would stay and chat with his colleagues for a while, have a few drinks, and excuse himself right before the meeting officially began. This was all he had to do.

~*~*~*~

Two hours later, Hagrid stood outside of Flitwick’s office and braced himself before knocking on the door. He quickly adjusted his bowtie one last time and shoved his hands back in his pockets just as Flitwick answered the door.

“Rubeus! So glad you could join us! Please do come in! Minerva should be joining us soon, she’s just caught up with some last minute visit with a Ministry official.”

Hagrid followed Flitwick into the office and immediately relaxed when he realized there were only a few other professors there. Professors Sprout and Slughorn were already seated at a small round table, and both greeted Hagrid with warm smiles.

“Thank yeh fer the invitation, Filius.” Hagrid greeted cheerfully before nodding towards the other two. “Pomona, Horace. Good ter see yeh both.”

“Rubeus, the memorial garden is looking breathtaking!” Professor Sprout praised, patting the cushion on the sofa next to her in an invitation to sit down. It did not go unnoticed that they had thought to transfigure one of the armchairs into a couch ahead of time to better accommodate him, and Hagrid felt a rush of gratitude for their consideration.   
  
“I only stole a quick glance on my way up to the castle this evening, but it looks to be just about complete,” she continued, handing him a pint as he settled down into place. “Is that so?”

“Tha’s right. Should be finished tomorrow. Jus’ need ter place a few benches next ter the pond an’ then it’s jus’ a matter o’ keepin’ the gnomes out ‘til the students come back.”  
  
“Oh I have just the thing to help with that Hagrid.” Slughorn chimed in. “You remember Aberdeen Clark of course, very accomplished Potions Master these days. A while back she sent me a new gnome repellent she is working on. I’ll pop down to your place in the morning with it.”

From the corner of his eye Hagrid saw the Herbology professor raise her glass to her lips, hiding a smirk and throwing a wink his way. Hagrid, for his part, managed to refrain from laughing. “Thanks Horace, ‘preciate it!”

The four professors enjoyed their beverages and idle chitchat for a while. Flitwick regaled them all with an amusing description of his morning which involved Peeves, Filch, and about 300 portraits that had all been charmed to sing Christmas carols for hours on end. Hagrid found himself laughing more than he had in months- maybe even years. With all the tragedy and destruction the war had brought, he was eagerly looking forward to lighthearted moments like these on a more frequent basis once the students were back in the castle.

“Well, it appears Minerva may be running a bit later than she expected,” Flitwick looked down at his watch, alarmed at the time. “No matter, I don’t think she would mind if we got started without her!”

Hagrid took this as his cue. “I’ll be out o’ yer way then,” he said as he stood to leave. “Thank yeh again fer invitin’ me.”

“Oh don’t be silly, Hagrid!” Sprout said, swatting the air in a gesture for him to sit back down. “This very well involves you too!”

Hagrid looked at them in confusion, hesitating to sit back down. The other three in the room shot conspiratorial smiles at each other and Hagrid began to realize he was out of the loop on something.

“Not sure I’d ‘ave much ter say abou’ a common room fer the seventh years,” Hagrid said carefully, taking his seat again. “Seem like somethin’ fer the Heads o’ Houses ter figure out.”

A wry smile spread across Flitwick’s face, “That’s correct.”

“Well I’m not…I-, Minerva’s- ”

“Minerva can’t very well be Head of Gryffindor any longer now that she’s Headmistress, now can she?” Sprout laughed. “Would be a bit biased!”

Hagrid stumbled over his words, not entirely confident they weren’t playing a joke, “S’pose not but. I couldn’t- I, I mean I can’t- ”

“Can’t help new students get acclimated and find their way about the castle?” Slughorn asked, one eyebrow quirked.

“No, I can do tha’. It’s jus’- ”

“Can’t act as a mentor and friend to older students that may find themselves needing a push in the right direction?” Sprout smiled.

Hagrid found himself sitting up straighter. “’Course I can do tha’.”

“Rubeus,” Flitwick started, patting Hagrid’s elbow, “You shouldn’t doubt yourself! You are every bit as capable as anyone else here.”  
  
“You have the heart for this position, Rubeus,” Sprout said kindly, “Just look at this memorial garden you’ve created. You care about the students’ well being and that’s the most important piece of the job!”

“And if there’s anything along the way you need guidance on, that is what we are here for,” Slughorn said. “We support each other all of the time!”

Hagrid’s throat felt thick and he rubbed his eye, hoping none of the others caught the tear that was threatening to fall. They were right of course. His insecurities about his magic should be irrelevant when it comes to this. At its core, this was a position that was perfect for him.

He lifted his chest and cleared his throat, looking each of them in the eyes to show his gratitude. “So abou’ the common room. I have a couple o’ ideas.”


End file.
